


Imaginary Roses

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crazy Crazy Ruby, Dillusions, F/M, Hallucinations, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disorders, Mental Institutions, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once saw the sun disappear. It vanished from sight. It hid away without a clue. After that it returned and no one else saw it. Just me. I told my mother, but she didn't believe me. She told me, "That's impossible! There is no way the sun vanished. Ruby, that only happens during an eclipse." So I stopped telling my mother when I saw amazing things. She never believed me anyway. Instead I told my sister Yang. She would always listen to me, and she knew what I said was true. That was when I was 6 years old.</p>
<p>Warning! Slow Updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I am having QueenDarkCloud edit this for me so a big thanks to her and all her efforts. Besides that, I've had this idea for a long time and hope to continue this fanfic for a while, as said before, the updates will be slow. I hope someone will enjoy this, I've been doing a ton of research for this and I hope to use actual medical words, thanks for reading and supporting my sorry stories. RWBY for ever.  
> Gravity_Piglet out

I once saw the sun disappear. It vanished from sight. It hid away without a clue. After that it returned and no one else saw it. Just me. I told my mother, but she didn't believe me. She told me, "That's impossible! There is no way the sun vanished. Ruby, that only happens during an eclipse." So I stopped telling my mother when I saw amazing things. She never believed me anyway. Instead I told my sister Yang. She would always listen to me, and she knew what I said was true. That was when I was 6 years old.  
When I turned 8 they kicked me out of school for 'starting trouble.' I was sent to Signal, an asylum for mentally ill children, for misfits, for extraordinaries. From a young age I had known I was different and so coming to this school was nothing new, in fact it was expected. My sister had gone to this school for years. And nothing about her had changed, although that was the purpose of the school. So I figured I would stay the same too, I saw no differences between us. But the days got better for me, instead of staying the same I found finally truths that everyone else knew. The world was infested with creatures called the Grimm and I was attending the school to learn to hunt those beasts. For months I obeyed the teachers and finally after many years of training they gave me leave to exit the school premises for one weekend. And that was the beginning of RWBY.  
To the office of Oliver Ozpin M.D. regarding the relocation of Ruby Davert  
August 14, 564 C.E.  
Ozpin,  
You are most likely aware of the recent events that transpired on the date of August 12, 564. However if this is not the case I will summarize the events to the best of my ability. On the former date Ruby Davert, a patient whom we have been treating for the last 7 years, was allowed a small outing as a reward for good behavior for the past 5 months. She was to be accompanied by 2 orderlies who know the girl well and I regret to inform you that I myself was one of them. The morning of the girl's freedom was unordinary and passed without incident, however, after we had stopped to eat lunch at a small noodle shop on the dock the girl distracted both me and the other nurse to escape. At the time we had no idea of her whereabouts and searched frantically to find the poor girl. If she began telling others of her 'visions' or acting on her hallucinations she could endanger both herself and those around her. While we were searching urgently for the patient she didn't have any idea of the cameras and tracking chip located inside her neck. Later we discovered that at about 1345 hours the girl visited a candy shop and spoke very friendly to the shop keeper. After wandering the city until 1632 the patient proceeded to run at high speed through the streets and parks. After more shopping at candy stores and greeting strangers on the street, the patient arrived at a convenience store and retreated to the back of the store to study the magazines and music selection. This old friend, is where the trouble truly started, it seems a criminal, a thief, entered the store and tried to rob it. One of the lackey's disturbed Ms. Davert as she was reading from a tabloid. The girl proceeded to attack the man by kicking him in the face. The thief, a well known criminal known as Roman, looked in surprise at the patient, who was wearing her only citizen clothes, a black dress with a red outer corset. Ms. Davert continued attacking the various men having more success than thought possible by our company. The thief then grabbed his winnings and escaped the scene and the patient ran out after him. She was then found on top of a building, by your orderly, Ms. Goodwitch. The girl was shouting about the criminal escaping by plane and was ducking as if something was falling down from the sky at her. After which the girl was brought to your facility and then returned here in the morning. It is in my view now that we cannot wait until the customary age of 17 to transfer the Davert girl to your facility. I had hoped our treatments had been working but it seems that the girl had been fooling us all along. The girl's sister, who has been in our facility for 11 years will be transferring along with the other 17 years olds. I am sorry to see that Ruby Davert, whom was only a slightly crazed patient at the beginning of her stay is now at this stage of detriment. I hope that you can help her become more normal so as to eventually integrate her into society. Until then, keep your doors locked, for Ruby Davert, although crazy, is a devious child and is not to be underestimated.I have included initial observations of the girl when she entered and my observations as she is now.  
With all regards,  
Dr. Griffin Qrow

Patient Analysis January 18, 557 C.E.  
Dr. Griffin Qrow

Ruby Davert  
I.D. 019847386005  
Age: 8 years  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 4' 3"  
Weight: 79 lb.  
Diagnosis: Schizophrenia  
Family: Summer Davert - No history of any mental illnesses  
Robert Davert - Grandmother was a Schizophrenic  
Yang Davert - Bipolar Disorder, Associative Schizophrenia, Compulsive lying

The patient shows all the traits of schizophrenia. She has no problem seeing things that are there, and often her hallucinations come from real things, however I have started seeing that the girl often keeps quiet about the things she sees. I assigned this to the primal need to be approved of by her parents. She has no trust of adults and prefers her sister to any other child. As observed the first pills we tried on her was a reduced dose of Chlorpromazine. On this particular dosage she seems very depressed and becomes angry for no apparent reason. The patient often is seen running and it seems to help her cope with the things she sees. As in most Schizophrenia children she sees things that often scare her. However I have noticed that when the Chlorpromazine was introduced into her diet she seemed less scared of said hallucinations and more inclined to try and show others in her age group. Speaking of her age group, many of the other students are drawn to Ms. Davert and encourage the imagination. I would recommend limiting contact with both her sister and the other children for they all pretend along with her, no matter the hallucination, that her 'visions' are true. When visited by parents the girl ignores the mother completely and only talks to the father. She has revealed to me that she believes that her mother is dead. I assume this comes from deep seated belief that her mother would never believe her if she told her what she saw. It has been approximately 3 weeks since Ruby has come into our care and this last week her mother did not visit at all, Ruby did not notice the absence. When asked what she sees, the girl responds that she sees the same things as the rest of us. I hypothesis that the patient is deluding herself into believing the world she sees is real. Since the adverse side effects of Chlorpromazine are clearly seen I am planning to try Fluphenazine. Besides that Ruby has little hallucinations and seems to fit in well to our little community here at Signal.

Patient Analysis January 27, 564 C.E.  
Dr. Griffon Qrow

Ruby Davert  
I.D. 019847386005  
Age: 15 years  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 115 lb.  
Diagnosis: Schizophrenia  
Family: Summer Davert - No history of any mental illnesses  
Robert Davert - Grandmother was a Schizophrenic  
Yang Davert - Bipolar Disorder, Associative Schizophrenia, Compulsive Lying

Since coming here 7 years ago, Ruby's mental disorder has progressed and now controls most of her life. She has stopped telling me of the things she sees and I have no idea where to go from here. She often makes trouble with those of her age group and even encourages disobedience. I fear she will continue to degrade until there is no more of the real world for her. Her sister Yang continues to be a large influence in her life as well as her father. Her mother stopped visiting years ago, but still drops by to consult with us for her treatment. She has taken to calling me Uncle Qrow, I do not mind but I fear she actually believes I am her uncle. I continue to look for a treatment that works for her but the only thing that I have seen that helps her is running. Whenever we bring the children outside she runs for the whole three hours. Could this be a treatment I have yet to consider? It also seems she enjoys fighting, not fighting with her fellow inmates but something I have never seen before. She has a long stick that she runs around with and swings at nothing with. May there also be something in this? I have no idea, however I will try my hardest to find an answer soon enough. I am quite proud of her though in regards to the news that her sister being transferred to Beacon in August, along with the rest of the 17 year olds. When told this by her sister, the patient actually seemed excited for her sister. I will continue to search for a treatment and a cure. I have no wish to isolate her from humanity for her whole life.


End file.
